Senshi In House On Haunted Hill
by Angel Of The Weird
Summary: A House On Haunted Hill Parody....................... with Sailor Moon characters! ^_^


Last time :   
  
Usagi: WHAT WAS THAT?????  
  
Momoru: ::appears:: That was the thing that Doctor put in. He switch it so no one gets out alive! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
Usagi: How did he get here??  
  
Rei: :::appears::: and I'm here too!! ::::::holds video camera::::::: So, Do u think it's really a haunted house??  
  
Usagi: I don't know, and I don't wanna know!!!!! :::::::hugs Ami:::::  
  
Ami: I believe that all the haunting is just some thing r minds make up because we r scared!  
  
Laura: ::::runs up to the door:::: :::bags on it:::: Let me out!!!  
  
Rei: Why is every one so afraid?  
  
Usagi: We're all gonna die!!!! DIE I TELL U!! DIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
.  
Momoru: I will give each of u $1,000,000.00! Now, the only caught is u have to live through the night! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
And now , ON WITH THE MOIVE!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Senshi In House On Haunted Hill!  
An, A Year In Tokyo and The Dark Kingdom Movie!!  
By, Laura Evans!  
  
  
Every one: WHAT????  
  
Momoru: Like I said, I will give each of u $1,000,000.00 if u live through the night.  
  
Usagi: Really???  
  
Laura: I just want Outtie!!!!!!!  
  
Ami: U know, I think that staying and getting this money might help us in the long run!   
  
Laura: how???  
  
Ami: Well, u do need more money so u can get better sets and hopefully pay that guy back before he sends a hit man after u.  
  
Laura: Your right! I do need that money. or more like u and Usagi needs that money! u two were the ones the broke all those lap tops! u two have to pay. and before I for get, the bill was higher! it wasn't $100,000.00! It was, $1,000,000.00!!!!!!!! NOW YOUR GONNA HAVE TO PAY FOR IT!!!!  
  
Ami+Usagi: :::swirl drop::::: great........  
  
Usagi: ;_; WHAAAAA!! Now I'm stuck here!!   
  
Rei: Oh, we would have been stuck here even if u didn't own her any money! ::: turns cammera on::::: Ok, lets get some cool things on Video!!!!  
  
Usagi: I think being in Hell has messed her brain up..........  
  
Ami: me too....  
  
Rei: I heard that!!!!  
  
Ami+Usagi: Heard what???  
  
Rei: :-p   
  
Momoru: Ok, let the games begin! :::walks off:::  
  
Usagi: where's he going??  
  
:::::: just then, a windows breaks from above them::::::  
  
Momoru: ::::falls through::::: OUCH!  
  
Usagi: I'd say ouch to if I was enpaled on a peace of glass like that.....  
  
Momoru: ::::looks at self:::::: :::sees that he IS enpaled on a large peace of glass:::::: ::::bleeds:::: :::::dies:::::  
  
every [-rei]: YAY!!!  
  
Rei: NOO!!!! Not my beloved!!!!  
  
every else: SHUT UP REI!!!  
  
Rei: ok!ok!  
  
Usagi: Now what?? he wasn't suppose to die till the end!  
  
Laura: Oh well!  
  
Rei: Well, I'm off! :::::takes out camera:::::::: ::::films Momoru before leaving::::::: :::leaves::::::  
  
Every one: ::::::swril drop:::::::   
  
:::::::::::::::::scene cut- Rei is walking around with her video camera, when she come across some thing strange.:::::::::::  
  
Rei: ::::::looks at screen:::: :::::sees words panted in blood on wall::::: :::looks at wall::::: :::::sees nothing on wall::::: :::::looks at screen and reads a load::::::::::: No one gets out of here alive. hahahahahahahaha....... ::::::swril drop::::: ok...................... ::::walks off:::::  
  
::::::scene cut- They r in the bar. Laura is drinking:::::::  
  
Laura: If I'm dieing, I'm dieing not knowing what hit me! 'hick'up' ::::drinks some more::::  
  
Usagi: I don't know how she dose it! How can she get drunk?  
  
Ami: Well, it's easy, u just-  
  
Usagi: I know HOW u can get drunk. But how dose SHE get drunk? She's drinking apple juice!  
  
Laura: ::::looks at label::::: :::: It says, "Appel Sider" ::::::: :::swril drop:::::: great........ :::::glars at Usagi::::::: u could have just let me go on think it was getting me drunk ya know…………..  
  
:::::scene cut- we see Momoru lay there. With the glass in his chest still::::::  
  
Momoru: :::::suddenly jumps up, screaming in pain:::: ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!! ::::::runs around the house with the glass still in his chest.:::::::::::::  
  
::::::scene cut- Laura is watching TV:::::  
  
Laura: I'm pathetic!! I see one clip of Gilaxia killing Cape Boy and I feel sorry for him!  
  
Usagi: ::::swril drop:::: it's just a TV show! that's not how we r in real life!   
  
Laura: YEAH!!! :::::takes out Doll of Cape Boy::::: :::burns it:::::: Die, Die, Die, Die, Die, Die!!!!  
  
Ami: Hey, did u just hear that??   
  
usagi: Hear what ?  
  
Ami: THAT!!  
  
:::::::They listen and hear, "Ouch, Ouch, Ouch, Ouch, Ouch, Ouch!!"::::::: ::::::::and it's coming closer, and closer::::::::::  
  
Momoru: ::::runs in:::: Ouch, Ouch, Ouch, Ouch, Ouch!!! Some one! any one! Get this dam peace of glass out of meeeeeee!!! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! :::::sits down and starts crying:::::  
  
Laura: Ok, ok! I'll take it out! Just stop crying already!! ::::Takes peace of glass out of Momoru::::::  
  
Momoru: thank u! :::jumps up and hugs Laura::::::  
  
Laura: Get it off me!!! GET IT OFF!!!!! :::::::trys to pry Cape Boy away, But cape Boy wont let go:::::::: ewwww!! Your getting blood all over meeee!! GET OFF!! NOW!! Or I'll put that peace of glass through your head!  
  
Momoru: Gomenasai! ::::::lets go::::: :::::falls down unconscius::::::::  
  
Every one: YAY!!!!  
  
Usagi: Ok, now were would be a good place to put him?  
  
Laura: I know!! There's a volt thing down stairs! We can put him in there!!!  
  
::::::scene cut- Usagi, Ami, and Laura throw Momoru in the volt and close it.::::::  
  
Laura: ok, bye! ::::leaves with Ami::::  
  
Usagi: ::::::::::Looks in to volt window::::: :::::::sees Cape Boy saying some thing::::: Is they not enough air in there?? Here! :::::put lever:::: :::some thing starts up in it:::: Well, I gotta go! bye! :::leaves:::::  
  
Momoru: Wait! Wait! This isn't a volt! It's a meat grinder!!! AHHHH- ::::::is grinded in hamberger paddies:::: ::::ewwwww, remind me to never eat hambergers again!:::::::::::  
  
:::::::scene cut- Rei is walking around ::::::  
  
Rei: Laalalalalalalalaalaaaalalalalalalalalalalaaaaalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalaaaa!!! ::::she singings:::::  
::::::something hits her over the head and she passes out::::  
  
Youma: I Just couldn't take it any more!!! Die, Die, Die, Die, Die!!! :::Hits Rei:::  
  
::::::scene cut - Laura, Ami, and Usagi are walking around when they then hear, "Die, Die, Die, Die, Die, Die!!!" :::::: :::they look down the hall and see the youma hitting Rei with a sleg hammer::::  
  
Laura: Oh well....   
  
Usagi: yeah. Nothing we can do for her now.  
  
Ami: That's right. if we try to stop that youma from killing Rei, we'll just endanger are selfs.   
  
Laura: Then it's agreed, we leave rei to her death!  
  
every one: yep!  
  
Laura: Good!  
  
::::every one walks off:::::  
  
::::::scene cut- Some were in a dark, dark, dark, dark place there is a shadow, looking in to a crystal ball with the image of Laura, Usagi, and Ami walking::::::::  
  
Shadow: soon, very soon u will join the others! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
::::::::::scene cut- Laura, Usagi and Ami r now back on the first floor.::::::::  
  
Laura: Ok, let us review this. Momoru is dead due to Usagi turning that meat grinder on. Rei is dead by now. and that just leaves us. Now, in the movie, only two of use survive! But, in the movie there was 7 people and we're only 5. So that would mean none of us will survive the night! ^_^   
  
Usagi+Ami: :::::::::swirl drop::::::::::: and she's happy about it…………..  
  
Laura: But look at it this way! Momoru wasn't suppose to die till the end! So maybe theres still hope!  
  
Usagi: I HOPE so........  
  
:::::::::scene cut - Momoru is now nothing but 10 pieces of Hamberger meant::::: :::::the handbergers start to get up and they go into each other! Becoming bigger, and bigger, and bigger, and bigger………….. Till, Momoru is standing there again.::::  
  
Momoru: I'm back from the dead!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!! ::::::looks at self::::: :::::notices he's nude::::: ::::blushs:::: Um, I'm going to try to find cloths first..... ::::walks off::::  
  
::::::scene cut - Laura, Usagi and Ami are walking around when they bump into some one. They look up and see a nude Momoru::::  
  
Girls: EKKKKKKK!!! ::::covers eyes::::::  
  
Momoru: :::trys to cover self up::::  
  
Usagi: HENTAI!!! ::::walks over to Momoru and slaps him:::  
  
Laura: ::::picks up filling cabinet::::: :::throws it at Cape Boy::::::   
  
Momoru: :;is hit by File cabinet::::::::   
  
Ami: ::::take out mini computer::: ::::types some thing in it::::: :::::: anvil falls on Momoru::::::  
  
Momoru: ::::::is pancake:::::::  
  
Ami: I knew this Mini computer had to be good for something.  
  
Laura: ok, now that, that is taking care of-  
  
Momoru: ::::::grows to full size::::::: :::::attacks Laura:::::  
  
Laura: ::::jumps out of the way:::::  
  
Momoru: ::::runs into and through wall::::::  
  
Sahdow: ::::appears::::: Now that I am free, I will eat all of u! MWHAHAHAHAHA!! :::::eats Momoru:::::::: Now, to kill u first! :::::singing::: I love u, u love me! We're a happy family!  
  
Every one: EKKKKKK!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!  
  
Ami: Cover your ears!! Don't listen to this song! it will make u into a brain eating zombie!! :::covers ears::::  
  
Laura+ Usagi: ::::covers ears:::::  
  
Laura: ::::::: "Ok, no all of u can hear me, right?" :::::  
  
Ami+Usagi: :::::: "Right!" :::::::  
  
Laura: :::::::: "Good! Now, go up stairs so we can get the steal panels up!" ::::::: :::runs up stairs::::::::  
  
Ami+Usagi: ::::fallows:::::  
  
Shadow: Were r u going?? U have to have a tea party with me!!! :::::follows::::  
  
Laura: ::::pulls chain::::: :::pannels lift up:::::  
  
Ami+Usagi+Laura: ::::crals through window::::::  
  
:::::panal slams shut once out::::::  
  
Laura: We made it! We're alive!!!  
  
Usagi: :::looks down:: hey! what this? ::::picks envelope up::::: :::looks at it:::: ::opens it::::: Hey look! the cheeks!  
  
Laura: REALY?? Oh good. Now, Each of u get one and I'll take the other 3!  
  
Ami+Usagi: WHAT?  
  
Laura: Well, I get my share, that would be 1 cheek. Then u two own me money, that would be another cheek. And then, I'm the one that owns this house! Rental fee! that would be the last cheek!  
  
Ami: I really don't care. My moms rich any way. Now, one question.  
  
Usagi+Laura: What?  
  
Ami: How r we getting down??  
  
Usagi+Laura: :::looks down and see how high up they r:::::  
  
Laura: Good question...............  
  
Shadow: :::from behind the panels :::::::: But what about our tea party?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
every one: SHUT UP!!!!!!  
  
END OF MOVIE  



End file.
